Nothing is ever as it seems
by Spider Tara Moonshadow
Summary: You can't always judge a book by its cover. That's what people learn about Inuyasha Takamori. Rating for other chapters.
1. New life started

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the plot and any other characters and anything else within this story that is no related to Inuyasha.

A/N: Please read and enjoy. Be sure to review as well. Please if you find mistakes please tell me and I will correct them. Well enjoy the story.

**Chapter One**

A new school year, a new town, and a new school were exactly what Inuyasha Takimori found himself facing at the moment. He walked into the school's main office and retrieved his class schedule for the year. He was given these classes:

Semester 1

Art 1 w/ Mrs. Kaede

A.P. English w/ Mr. Myouga

Advanced Algebra w/ Mrs. Midoriko

Weight lifting w/ Mr. Hosenki

Auto Shop w/ Mr. Hakushin

A.P. Chemistry w/ Mr. Musin

Psychology w/ Mr. Ryukotsusei

Work Study w/ Mr. Totosai

Semester 2

Art 2 w/ Mrs. Kaede

Publications w/ Mr. Myouga

Calculus w/ Mrs. Midoriko

Weight Lifting w/ Mr. Hosenki

Auto Shop 2 w/ Mr. Hakushin

Physics w/ Mr. Mushin

Sociology w/ Mr. Ryukotsusei

Study Hall w/ Mr. Totosai

He was amazed at how much he had taken on but since he was trying to graduate early it was worth it too. He made it to his first class no problem now to meet his new class. He knocked on the door and waited.

Kaede answered, "Can I help ye?"

Inuyasha said, "Um I'm a new student."

Kaede said, "Schedule."

Inuyasha handed it to her and then she led him inside. Once inside she addressed the class. He hated this part the most out of everything.

Kaede said, "Alright listen up class we have a new student. This is Inuyasha Takimori. Now today is his first day here and I want you all to make him feel welcome. Got it?"

Class said, "Yes Mrs. Kaede."

Kaede said, "Good. Now I'm going to assign one of you to help Mr. Takimori for the first few days till he gets the hang of things around here. Now lets see Mr. Takahashi would you be so kind as to show him around?"

"Yeah fine." Said Mr. Takahashi

Kaede said, "Thank you. Inuyasha why don't you take the empty seat behind Mr. Takada there."

Inuyasha took the seat behind a black haired male about 5'7" with light blue eyes. He was wearing a light gray t-shirt over a white long sleeved one, a pair of baggy black jeans, and a pair of skater shoes Inuyasha assumed he probably had a skateboard and went everywhere on it.

After class the kid Mrs. Kaede assigned to him was waiting outside the door for him. When he came out the kid held his hand out and Inuyasha gave him his schedule and waited.

Takahashi said, "Alright lets go."

Inuyasha went with him to his next class and every class after that. When his last period class came Inuyasha was to leave school and go to work. Everyone else was doing their résumé's and looking for work still.

Mr. Totosai said, "Alright Mr. Takimori right now why don't you work on your resume and then you can start searching for a job once that's done."

Inuyasha said, "Actually I have a job already sir."

Mr. Totosai said, "Well then you can go to work already. You're ahead of the others."

Inuyasha said, "Ok."

Totosai said, "Alright so take this pass to the main office and then everyday instead of reporting here you can just head off to work alright."

Inuyasha said, "Yes sir."

Inuyasha left the classroom and went to the main office then he went to work. Now Inuyasha was a waiter at Shea Inu. It was a restraunt that only catered to canine demons. Wolves, dogs, foxes and such creatures. He worked from 2:30 pm till 11:30 pm then he went home to his small one bedroom apartment.

The next day the process started over. With one exception he wasn't lead around that day. He was in his 5th period Auto Shop class with Mr. Hakushin when his cell phone rang. Now Mr. Hakushin wasn't angry or anything he was the one teacher that allowed them to use their cell phones while in class. So Inuyasha answered it as he worked on the car he was assigned.

Mr. Takimori this is Gina from Chiisai Kadomo Preschool. I'm calling you to inform you that Naoki was involved in a fight earlier today. Now no one was hurt but I must inform you that Naoki can not continue to attend this preschool if she is too use her claws and fangs against others. She is being sent home for the rest of the day though and may return tomorrow only if she does not cause injury to the other students.

Inuyasha said, "Alright I'll be right there just have Naoki wait in your office till I get there."

All right and sorry for the inconvenience.

Inuyasha hung up and went over to Hakushin's office and knocked on the door. He told him what was going on and then went to get his things. Now the only problem was Inuyasha didn't have a ride. Normally one of the other mothers' dropped him off at school. Now he had to find another way there. He was thinking of a way to get there when he saw a young male with black hair. He was wearing a deep royal purple shirt with black pants. Inuyasha recognized him from his A.P. English class. He was always trying to talk to him and become his friend. He knew the boy had a Ford Mustang GT Convertible in black so he knew the boy had a car. Inuyasha wondered if the kid would lend him his car to go get Naoki. He just drop her off in the parenting class they held there on campus. What he didn't know was that this boy was in the parenting class.

The boy looked up and saw him then said, "Inuyasha what's up?"

Inuyasha said, "Nothing. You?"

Boy said, "Nah I got kicked out of class."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Again. Who's butt did you grab this time Miroku?"

Miroku said, "Sango's. Its not my fault she's so cute."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Man she's going to kill you someday you realize that right."

Miroku said, "Yes but it would be worth it in the end though."

Inuyasha said, "Whatever you say man."

Miroku said, "Ok you know why I'm not in class. But why aren't you?"

Inuyasha said, "Oh I have to go over to the Chiisai Kodomo preschool and get Naoki. She got into a fight with another kid. The teachers were able to stop it before anything happened but they sent her home. So now I have to go get her."

Miroku said, "Ouch but how are you getting there you don't own a car? You get rides everywhere."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and said, "Kinda hoping you'll let me borrow yours."

Miroku laughed and said, "Yeah alright man not a problem. Just give me the keys when you see me if not leave 'em in the office. Ok."

Inuyasha said, "Alright thanks man."

"Your welcome." Said Miroku as he handed Inuyasha his car keyes and Inuyasha took them when Miroku said, "Just don't wreck it ok."

Inuyasha said, "Not a chance."

They went their separate ways and Inuyasha drove to the preschool to get Naoki. Inuyasha had secrets of his own and Naoki was one of them. Once at the preschool Inuyasha parked Miroku's car and went inside.

He saw Naoki sitting in Gina's office looking really sad. He went in and Naoki looked up at him and Gina motioned for them to go outside. So they stood near the door, which was closed, and talked.

Inuyasha said, "You wanted to talk Gina?"

Gina said, "I'm sorry to this Inuyasha I really hate to do this but we must insist that Naoki not be brought back here. The other mothers' were notified of this by the other child's mother and they all voiced their opinions of her future attendance."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "They threatened to sue unless she was removed from here didn't they?"

Gina said, "I am sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "Its fine I'll find somewhere else no problem."

Naoki and him left and they headed back to his High School.

Naoki said, "I'm sorry daddy."

Inuyasha said, "Don't be. Never apologize for sticking up for yourself baby ok. I head what they were calling you when we left. I'll find somewhere else for you to stay ok. Your only going to preschool till your old enough on paper to attend real school anyway."

Naoki said, "So where are we going now?"

Inuyasha said, "My school. I'm going to ask the teacher of the Parenting class if you can stay there until I have to go to work. I might even see if she will let you go everyday from now on. But if that happens Naoki you'll have to obey and do as your told and stay in class ok. I'll even eat lunch with you everyday ok."

Naoki said, "Ok daddy. Oh and he lied to Gina I didn't attack him I growled at him."

Inuyasha said, "Good girl and don't worry about it anymore ok. Come on lets go inside alright."

Inuyasha checked back into school then headed for the parenting class where he'd keep her until his last period class. He walked inside the classroom and went over to the teacher.

Inuyasha said, "Mrs. Chiasa, can I speak with you a moment please?"

Chiasa said, "Yes alright."

They went into her office to talk. Naoki was standing right behind him when they entered her office so Chiasa didn't see her. They closed the door for privacy.

Chiasa said, "Alright what is it you need to speak to me about?"

"This is my daughter Naoki she's 3 in human years but in demon years she's 6 but the elementary school won't enroll her until she's of age on paper. She was going to Chiisai Komodo preschool but the other parents don't want her their cause she's a hanyou like me. I was wondering if she might stay here with you until eighth period. I have a work study class that period and I'm allowed to leave to go to work. Naoki goes to a babysitter then but her sitter is in class at the college the first part of the day so right now I have no where to leave her." Said Inuyasha as he brought Naoki to her attention.

Chiasa saw her and said, "Yeah I can watch her. In fact if you want to Inuyasha she can stay here with me while you're here during the day. I can even get her a teacher to teach her while she's here. My niece is a certified teacher and is actually working as a sub when they need her. So at the moment she has no work and would love to do something."

Inuyasha said, "Thank you ma'am."

Chiasa said, "Alright you two wait out in the classroom and I'll get things set up. I'll give you a pass back to class as well Inuyasha."


	2. Secrets are out

Chapter Two

Inuyasha and Naoki went into the classroom and Naoki saw the toys and went to go play. Inuyasha saw Miroku and decided to scare him. Inuyasha went over to him and tossed Miroku's keys on his table right under his nose.

Miroku jumped and said, "Dude, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "No, but when an opportunity arises to scare the hell out of someone I'm gonna take it."

Miroku said, "You didn't have to come find me man."

Inuyasha said, "I didn't I had business with Mrs. Chiasa. I was dropping off Naoki with her. She's gonna watch Naoki while I'm here everyday since she got kicked out of her preschool cause the other mothers' are bitches."

Just then Naoki found a doll that matched the one she had at home. Now the whole class thought Naoki was his younger sister and his parents were at work and couldn't be disturbed. But Naoki soon shocked them."

"Daddy look she has the same doll I have at home." Said Naoki as she held up the doll she found.

Inuyasha looked and said, "I see that baby. Go ahead and keep playing ok."

Naoki said, "Ok."

Miroku said, "Wait she's yours?"

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "Yeah who's did you think she was?"

Miroku said, "I thought she was your sister actually."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Nope sorry man. But thanks for letting me borrow your car though I appreciated it."

Mrs. Chiasa said, "Alright Inuyasha you can head to class now. Here's your pass."

Inuyasha said, "Ok and thanks."

Naoki ran over and hugged his leg and said, "Bye daddy."

Inuyasha kissed her cheek and said, "Bye baby and do what Mrs. Chiasa says ok."

Naoki said, "I will."

Inuyasha went to class then when his work-study class came Inuyasha stopped in the parenting class to pick up Naoki. Now the students in that class had all wondered who she was cause Mrs. Chiasa didn't say. They all saw Inuyasha come in and wondered what he wanted.

Inuyasha said, "Naoki come on baby we got to head home and get ready to go to Kiyomi's place."

Naoki said, "Ok daddy I'm coming."

Now this made the other kids stare. Naoki went over and hugged Mrs. Chiasa goodbye then went over to Inuyasha who picked her up.

Mrs. Chiasa said, "See you tomorrow Naoki."

Naoki said, "Ok."

Inuyasha said, "Thanks again Mrs. Chiasa for the help."

Mrs. Chiasa said, "Your welcome Inuyasha."

_*The Next day*_

Inuyasha arrived at school after everyone else and dropped Naoki off with Mrs. Chiasa and met her niece, Noriko who would be teaching Naoki for him. Then went to his own first period Art class.

When Inuyasha came in everyone looked at him including Sesshoumaru and Kouga. When he took his seat and had been in class for twenty minutes they all saw the little kid come in. Now Inuyasha wasn't paying attention but Mrs. Kaede was.

Mrs. Kaede said, "Can I help you?"

The little girl looked at her and said, "My daddy left this in Mrs. Chiasa's class when he dropped me off. He needs it for his next class."

Mrs. Kaede said, "Is he in here?"

Now Kaede wasn't sure this kid had the right class. Cause she was sure she was a teacher's kid. She would soon be proven wrong."

The girl said, "Uh huh. Can I give it to him?"

Mrs. Kaede said, "Why don't you stay up here though ok."

She said, "Ok. Daddy."

Inuyasha looked up and saw Naoki at the from of his class. He strictly remembered telling her she was to stay in the room not wander.

Inuyasha got up and went up there and knelt down and said, "Naoki I told you to stay in Mrs. Chiasa's room. Why are you down here huh?"

Now this surprised everyone including Mrs. Kaede. Naoki knew she was in trouble but also knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't have the report she had in her hands. He'd worked really hard to get it done the night before cause it was due.

Naoki said, "Sorry daddy but you left your report in Mrs. Chiasa's class and I didn't want you to get in trouble since you were up really late doing it."

He smiled and took the report then picked her up and said, "Is it alright if I take her back? Mrs. Chiasa's probably worried about her."

Mrs. Kaede said, "Go right ahead Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "Thanks. Come on you lets get you back."

When Inuyasha came back into the classroom Mrs. Kaede was in her office so she wasn't really paying attention. It also meant they could talk so long as they worked. He took his seat and returned his report back to his binder where he'd had it before he'd accidentally dropped it. Now everyone was curious he knew so he was going to just get it over with.

Inuyasha said, "If your all going to ask then ask other wise don't stare at me."

Kagome said, "Is she really yours?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah she is. Why else would she call me daddy?"

Kouga said, "Why ain't she with her mom man or yours?"

Inuyasha said, "Her moms a drug addict and my mom's an abusive alcoholic. I live with neither. Both are in Kyoto. We moved here to get away from them."

Kouga said, "So who are you living with then your dad?"

Inuyasha said, "Nope we live in a one bedroom apartment. I can't live with someone who ain't been there at all."

Kouga said, "True man. Why do you have her here and not at school man?"

Inuyasha said, "Naoki's only 3 on paper and the elementary school won't enroll her until she's actually five no matter if she's a half demon like me. She's 6 actually but try telling them that. Mrs. Chiasa's Niece Noriko is teaching her while she's here for me so she's technically in school since Norkio's an actual teacher."

Kagome said, "Why ain't she in daycare then or with a sitter?"

Inuyasha was drawing and said, "She was kicked out of her daycare cause the other parents didn't and I quote don't want their kids to associate with a no good filthy half breed. So Mrs. Chiasa's watching her for me because her sitter, Kiyomi goes out to the college the first part of the day so she can't watch her until I have to go to work at 2:30pm. Kiyomi watches her till 11:30pm then I have to pick her up and take her to the apartment building where my neighbor watches her so I can go back to work till 2am."

Hiten said, "When do you sleep man?"

Inuyasha said, "I don't but I remember it though."

The class laughed and Inuyasha looked at them and said, "I am glad you found that funny but I wasn't kidding guys. I don't sleep its more like a series of short naps. I sleep during study hall and my breaks at work. So I would say I get maybe an hour an half worth everyday maybe an hour if I'm lucky. Cause when I get home I got to eat, do laundry and dishes, pay bills, and do my homework. I know sounds really bad but I wouldn't change it I lover her too much for that."

Now when class ended Inuyasha went to his English class and by the time lunch came around the whole school knew he had a three-year-old daughter. They saw Inuyasha walk into the cafeteria with Naoki on his hip and buy lunch for them both then sit at a table. They all saw the fact she sat on her knees next to him and that he was doing his homework while they ate. They saw her get down and throw her trash and Inuyasha's away before going back to him where he took her out to play in the schoolyard. She ran around playing and Inuyasha finished what he was doing before packing up everything and running over to her and playing with her. Which was something that was never done cause he never had the time to do it.

When they came back in Inuyasha was knelt on the ground in front o her at Mrs. Chiasa's door. They saw her hug and kiss him and him return them. They also heard what she said too.

Naoki said, "I'm glad I got kicked out of the daycare. You wanna know why daddy?"

Inuyasha said, "Why baby girl?"

Naoki said, "Cause I get to spend time with you."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Yeah I know I'm always busy between work and school I don't normally have time but promise ok after this year I'll have all the time in the world ok."

Naoki said, "Ok. Love you."

Inuyasha kissed her cheek and said, "Love you too now behave and stay here ok. I'll see you when it's time to go to Kiyomi's house alright."

Naoki said, "Alright."


End file.
